


I think about you at 3:27 AM

by Wintsty



Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Goopcast - Freeform, M/M, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: Just some fluffy Schlattbur, mostly practice :p
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 404





	I think about you at 3:27 AM

Schlatt doesn't get involved with romance. He just doesn't have a lot of time for it, he's a career focused guy, you know? And he's always too busy with school and work and streaming and everything else to invest time in something dumb like dating. 

Besides, its not like he really cares. He doesn't need a significant other to make him happy, he's just fine spending his time with twitch chat.

It doesn't bother him, really.

Except for when it starts affecting him every fucking day! Seriously! Can he have one stream where he doesn't catch that name in his chat? One day, just one, where he doesn't step outside and wonder how the weather is on the other side of the world? It seems like everytime he stops to think, his mind drifts back to that horrible place. 

A horrible place filled with brown hair and peircing dark eyes. The prettiest smile he's ever seen and a laugh that echoes in his mind until he drowns it out with a funny mic. A horrible, terrible, absolutely miserable place filled with that dreaded british accent and late night calls and wandering hands. Hands on his shoulders, on his chest, his waist, going down and down and-

He wakes up. His breathing is heavy in the silence of his apartment. Schlatt sits up and sighs, glaring at the half closed blinds across his bedroom. The clock on his nightstand reads a glowy 3:27. It's still dark out, and Schlatt is uncomfortably sweaty in his sheets.

He's fine with it. Not getting involved with romance, not dating, not kissing, not touching, not making out or having sex, not doing anything... it doesn't bother him.

... It does when he has to deal with a boner in the middle of the night.


End file.
